


Prompt: Undisclosed desires

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you may be a sinner but your innocence is mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Undisclosed desires

**Author's Note:**

> warning this is way too cute to actually be undisclosed desires

You came back home and went into the bathroom, ready to take a shower, leaving your red shoes at the door. You looked at yourself in the mirror for a couple of minutes, like you used to. 

You thought you looked good that day. You'd gone out, wearing a white dress embroidered with blue flowers that reached just above your knees, and red lipstick. You smiled to yourself, liking it for once.

You hadn't noticed him come in, but there he was; leaning on his shoulder against the wall, looking behind you, smiling at you smiling at yourself. His smile was tender. He pursed his lips, still smiling, as red as they were. Walking towards you, his smile could not be contained.

He reached your back and you didn't turn around, instead you let him grab you by the waist and pull you as close as possible to him, pulling you into a hug from behind. You leaned your head back and rested it in his, letting out the tiniest pleased, happy sound. He nibbled on your ear, and you felt his hand grab yours. His other started to slowly unzip your dress.

He turned you around, and, burying one hand in your back and the other under the bottom of your skirt, picked you up and sat you on the counter. Your legs immediately, automatically wrapped around him, and throwing your arms around each other's necks was that he leaned in to kiss you, your back straight against the wall mirror and he was still tall enough. 

It was a long while you stood like that, not speaking, not moving, only kissing, playing with each other's lips and hands. Playfully he bit your tongue, and pulled back, resting his forehead against yours so you looked up at each other's eyes, and smiled. A smile was also involuntarily painted on your lips, and as he closed his eyes you leaned in to kiss him once more.


End file.
